


You don't have to say "I love you" to say "I love you"

by Bokuakakurokentrash



Series: Percico one shots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Percico - Freeform, sex with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuakakurokentrash/pseuds/Bokuakakurokentrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When having sexual relationships it wasn't soft and gentle. It was rough and raw and battling for dominance constantly. Nico didn't mind it one bit. He preferred it that way.</p><p>Title taken from for him. by Troye Sivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't have to say "I love you" to say "I love you"

Nico couldn't stop staring at Percy as the raven haired boy furrowed his eyebrows, staring at the textbooks in front of him. It was finals week and Percy had been studying non stop. He barely had time to eat much less to be with Nico who lived with him. They had moved to New Rome so Percy could study in college and not worry about monsters attacking.

Nico had been worrying about Percy for a while now. He had dark bags under his eyes, his cheeks were slightly sunken in and his hair was in desperate need of a hair cut. He looked like he lost muscle mass from the lack of training.

He looked a lot like Nico a couple of years back.

"Perce? I'm going to the bakery. Want something?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay. What do you want?" He changed his shirt in their room.

"Maybe later."

Nico frowned. Percy talked about how Annabeth went into a trance when she was doing research but he did the same.

The son of Hades sighed and went out. Twenty minutes later he came back with Percy's favourite drink and pastry. "Hey, Perce." He called when he didn't see his boyfriend at the table where all of his textbooks were.

Percy walked out of the bathroom and clung onto Nico desperately. "Where were you?" He gripped Nico's shirt in his hands. "One second to were there and the next you're gone! Don't do that!" Percy punched Nico on the arm and hugged him again.

Nico stood there flabbergasted. Percy was seriously scared Nico had left. He hugged his boyfriend back tightly. "I'm here. I'm sorry. I thought you were listening. You go into the same trance as Annabeth when studying." He felt a warmness on his neck. Percy was blushing. Nico held back a chuckle and ran a hand through Percy's tangled knots. "You deserve a break. Cmon." He gently pried Percy from the grip he had on Nico and led him to the small couch. Nico took out the pastry from the paper bag and handed it to Percy who took it gratefully with a kiss on the cheek.

They ate and drank silently, sides pressed together wanting to touch but too hot to cuddle.

"Thank you." Percy sighed, resting his head on Nico's.

"You're welcome." He kissed Percy's shoulder. He took his boyfriends hand and squeezed it. "Last final tomorrow. Want to go back to Camp Half-Blood when it's all done?"

Percy hummed. "Want to see mom and Paul. IM's aren't enough." He sighed throwing Nico's legs over his lap. "You don't have to come. I know how you feel."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine." He shrugged.

Percy hummed and cupped Nico's jaw in his hand. He ran his thumb over Nico's bottom lip before kissing him. Nico wasn't uncomfortable with kissing per se but he always felt shy when doing so. He felt extra shyer when it was with Percy. But not today.

Nico kissed him back, tangling his hand in Percy's hair. He straddled Percy's lap for a more comfortable position.

"Still not your type, huh?" Percy whispered against Nico's cheek who rolled his eyes and pinched his side in retaliation.

"Shut the fuck up." Nico groaned.

"Make me." Percy smirked and it made Nico's heart skip a beat.

 _Stupid troublemaker smile_. Nico thought and kissed Percy.

Percy placed his hands on Nico's hips, digging his fingers in. A quiet moan escaped Nico's lips as he ground his hips down and Nico felt himself turn red. He didn't stop there. He tugged on Percy's hair making the latter moan. He took the opportunity and slipped his tongue inside Percy's mouth. Battling for dominance was common between them and kissing was no exception.

Percy gripped Nico closer. He kissed down Nico's neck, careful not to bite or suck because Nico marked easily. Nico gasped, eyes fluttering shut. He whined when Percy dug his fingers into Nico's thighs. Nico fumbled with the hem of Percy's shirt and took it off without a second thought.

Nico bit his lip, tracing his fingers over Percy's defined stomach. Percy's stomach spasmed at the soft touch. Nico smirked and attached his lips to Percy's collarbone, sucking on it harshly. Percy buried his hands in Nico's hair breathing heavily. He unconsciously thrusted his hips up causing the both of them to moan. Percy nearly ripped Nico's shirt off and started to pepper kisses along his collarbones and chest.

Nico was aroused and he knew Percy was as well. He nipped at Percy's bottom lip as he pulled away breathing heavily. He grinded his hips against Percy's slowly, drawing a moan out of the son of Poseidon.

Nico kept thrusting his hips down kissing Percy fiercely. When having sexual relationships it wasn't soft and gentle. It was rough and raw and battling for dominance constantly. Nico didn't mind it one bit. He preferred it that way. Percy whispered in Nico's ear as he pulled off Nico's jeans, leaving him in boxer briefs. Percy's followed suit and he stood up, picking Nico up by his thighs.

Nico sucked and bit at whatever piece of skin he could reach. They made it to the bedroom where Percy lied Nico down and climbed over him, peppering his skin with kisses and hickeys and bites. He sucked harshly in Nico's thigh making him cry out.

Percy didn't say a joke - which he always did - he pulled away from Percy's neck to see him. Percy's lips were swollen from the kissing and his pupils were blown wide. The hickey Nico left standing up proudly against his collarbone. Nico was possessive of his boyfriend.

Percy's breathing was uneven and his grip on Nico's sides hadn't subsided. He was still spasming from the high.

Nico cupped Percy's cheek in his hand and rubbed his sharp cheekbone. He leaned down and kissed him again; softer this time with no intentions of getting heated. It was enough for now.

When Nico pulled away Percy hugged him close. "Nico?"

"Yeah?" He buried his face in Percy's neck and inhaled Percy's salty scent.

"I love you." Percy said ever so quietly.

Nico tensed, blushing furiously. He pulled away and looked into Percy's sea-green eyes that showed sincerity and affection and fondness. Percy frowned and Nico realised he hadn't said anything nor moved.

Nico grinned, slowly at first and then a full on shit-eating grin.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Percy asked.

"You're an idiot." Nico said and kissed Percy.

The sea-green eyed boy knew Nico didn't need to say anything. He showed his love, he didn't say it. That was enough for Percy.

These were the moments Nico cherished the most. Where he could cuddle with Percy without having to worry about monster attacks or Percy basically turning darker than he is to protect the ones he loves.

Nico shuddered at the thought. Percy is terrifying just by being in battle, even more so when he's angry. That's why Nico treads lightly at times. Percy is a ticking bomb waiting to explode.

"You cold?" Percy asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." He sighed.

"Don't lie to me, Neeks."

Nico swallowed and rolled his eyes at the nickname. "I'm fine, Percy. I promise." To prove his point, he kissed Percy's cheek softly.

Percy sighed and rested his cheek on his boyfriends head. He hugged Nico closely and closed his eyes.

Nico didn't mind Percy falling asleep. He could see Percy's soft, sharp features as he slept. He looked peaceful and young. He turned clingy in his sleep, and while he didn't really appreciate human contact, he wouldn't mind with Percy.

What Nico did mind eventually was the amount of drool he had in his hair when they woke up from their nap.

"Gods, Percy." Nico complained. "I wonder how you didn't die from dehydration when Hera kidnapped you." He was in the shower washing away the drool, sweat and cum from earlier.

Percy snickered as he opened the shower curtain and joined his lover. "Well, I am the son of Poseidon. I'm pretty sure I won't die with water related things."

"It's drool, Percy. Not water." Nico glared at him as he rinsed his hair. He looked like a wet puppy.

Percy grinned and joined Nico under the spray of water. Nico rolled his eyes as Percy willed himself to stay dry. He stepped closer and hugged Nico. "Guess you'll have to be the big spoon then."

"Tried that and it failed. You drooled on my arm, chest and somehow my shoulder."

Percy chuckled and pecked Nico's nose making him scrunch it up.

"Just take a shower, Perseus." Nico said and shoved Percy's shoulder playfully. He had a glint in his eyes that Percy smiled at. He scowled when Percy chuckled and kissed his nose. He pinched Percy's butt cheek as he got out and fried himself up before dressing comfortably.

He was excited for the lazy evening Percy promised.


End file.
